Memorable Trip to Japan
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Kairu energy takes the gang to Japan. Although they hit some trouble along the way, along with a very confusing vision from Maya involving Zair being attacked my Mt. Fuji! Can Ky, Maya, and Boomer figure out why and retrieve the the Kairu before it's too late? I suck at summaries, so just give it a chance! rated because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Redakai fanfic. Please be nice and tell me how I did in a review.**

Maya's POV

'Oh man. Not one relic since last week. This is SO boring.' I thought as I sat at the mini bar in our lounge. I took a sip of water before I sighed.

"What's wrong Maya?" Ky asked me. I looked up from my drink and over to him. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just bored I guess. Not one kairu since last week." I said.

"Yea it is pretty boring." Boomer said, "But last time we kicked team Imperiaz's butts!"

"Yea after that conceited princess Diarra tried to choke me to death. I'm just lucky I could throw her off after catching her off guard." I told them. I forgot that they didn't know. Shoot… oh well… they were going to figure it out eventually. Might as well be now.

"What?!" they both shouted. I shrugged and began to drink my water again.

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm not dead am I?" I said. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ky come over.

"How hard was she choking you? Could you breathe?" he asked. I shook my head to signal no.

"There wasn't any blood flow to my head either." I told him. When Ky finally reached me, he took my wrist in his hand and felt my pulse. After about a minute, he let it go.

"Well your pulse is normal. That's a good sign. Although it did happen last week." He said.

"Yea I know it's normal. I checked it this morning before I came out here." I told him. He nodded and sat next to me. Then he got up and went to the fridge.

"Do you want a soda My?" Ky asked me using my nickname. I shook my head.

"It's fine. I've got my water." I told him. He shrugged and got his and came back and sat next to me. I could sense that he was really concerned about me. All of a sudden, it was getting a little bit harder to breathe. I just continued to drink my water.

"Guys! Guys!" I heard Mooky calling us while coming into the room. We all turned to him and he looked at us. "There's Kairu energy that's been picked up in Japan!" Just then, I got excited. I've always wanted to go to Japan!

"Awesome!" Ky said. "But wait… we don't know any Japanese." He said. Leave it to Ky to ruin something before it even starts.

"Actually, I know a little." I told him. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"That's awesome! Now we can ask some of the locals if they've seen anything." Boomer said happily. "Setting course for Japan!"

I sat down and quietly drank my water, but then silently almost passed out. It was just then that I noticed how exhausted I was.

There was something about what Diarra did that Ky and Boomer are never going to find out. And that would be that she tried to stab me with the relic that used to have kairu energy in it. The relic had to be a knife, didn't it? Well, she really did stab me, but I stopped the bleeding before I lost too much, but it still required stitches, which I did myself. I didn't want anyone finding out. The stitches are gone now, but it takes my body a while to reproduce what blood I lost. Maybe a pint or two?

I was almost completely blacked out, but then Boomer called out.

"We're here!" he told us. I was startled, and I fell off the seat and onto the ground. Somehow I managed to hit my head. Ky leaned down next to me and helped me stand.

"Are you ok Maya?" he asked me. I nodded, causing a headache. He put me on my feet, and when he thought I was stable enough, let me go. It was kind of a bad idea, because I was still kind of dizzy. Just then, the X-Skaper rumbled unevenly, like we were going to fall; which caused me to fall again. Ky helped me up again with an unusually concerned facial expression. This time, he didn't let go of me, he just held me while I was standing.

"We can't land! There's something wrong with the engine! We have to do an emergency water landing!" Boomer shouted. Oh great, we have to swim to shore, I thought. There was another tremor within the ship, and I almost fell again, but Ky got a tighter grip on me. If this keeps up, he's going to suspect something. I just hope I can swim to shore without any trouble. "We're going to crash land! Hold onto something!"

I held onto Ky and he sat down underneath the table and held onto the top of it. I sat down next to him and tried not to hold onto him as much as I could, but when the ship hit the water, I nearly fell back, but Ky caught me. Again! This is getting really out of hand, I though, he's going to suspect something's up.

"Alright, now we just need to swim a mile to shore." Boomer said as he got up from his seat. I sighed knowing that I would never make it that far. Ky started to get out from under the table, while helping me at the same time. He reached his hand out for me to take once he was out from the table, and I accepted. He helped me stand, and once I was up, he didn't exactly want to let go. Boomer looked at us with a questioning look.

"What's up, Maya?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, but of course Ky had to take over.

"She can barely stay standing for more than a minute without falling. And she falls with the smallest disturbance." He said. I glared at him, and he gave me a look that said sorry, and of course I forgave him. Boomer looked at me and came over to me and felt my neck, checking my blood flow. After a few minutes, his eyes widened.

"Maya why is your blood flow really slow?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and I shifted my weight to the right side of my body. "Well you should probably stay here." He said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm coming with you!" I told him. I let go of Ky and, successfully, stood up on my own. Well, Ky's hand was behind me just in case I fell again. Boomer looked skeptical, but he let me go with them after I reminded them that they would be outnumbered in a Kairu challenge.

We walked to the door and walked out, being greeted by a big body of water. If any time was the worst for one of my visions, now would be the worst time in the world! I sighed, feeling dizzy again, and I leaned against the doorframe, trying to get balanced again. Ky came over to me and put my arm around his neck and he put his arm around my waist, and supported me over to the edge. Boomer gave me a concerned look and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked me. I nodded. He shrugged and looked at the water. "Alright. Here we go!"

"Wait!" Ky said. I sighed and Ky looked at me. "I want you to swim near me if you can help it. I'll try to hold onto you, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to the whole time." He told me. I nodded and looked forward again and got ready to jump in with Ky. Boomer counted to three and at the end, we all jumped in.

I hit the water with a really big pain. I realized that it was my wound that still has to heal. I have gauze over it, but it still has the chance of bleeding slightly. I opened my eyes, now realizing that I had them closed, and saw Ky in front of me, pointing to the surface. I nodded and swam upward. Once I broke surface, I breathed heavily. I guess I haven't fully gained my breath from when Diarra choked me. Ky swam over to me and put one of his arms around my waist, and started to swim over towards Boomer. I was still breathing a little heavily, and Ky and Boomer took notice.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay behind Maya?" Boomer asked me. I nodded my head, and stood my ground. "Alright then. Just stay close to us ok?" I nodded and Ky looked at me and held a tighter grip on me. I inwardly smiled at the contact, but started to swim onward. Ky followed suit, considering the fact that he was trying to hang onto me. He accidentally let go of me, but kept swimming as if he didn't notice. That's when one of my visions decided to show up. I stopped swimming, and involuntarily stopped trying to stay up. That's when the vision showed itself.

It showed Zair running from something. She looked back, and her facial expression was terrified. She was running towards MT. Fuji. Then Zair got blasted by an Anti-Matter Swards attack. The vision wasn't over, but it was for me. I was blacking out. All of a sudden, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I was coming out of the trance, and when I reached the surface, I completely did, and started coughing. I saw Ky at my side, and Boomer looking very concerned a few feet away.

"What happened Maya?" Ky asked me in a very concerned way. I tried to tell them, but I just coughed. Ky started to pat my back, and it helped enough so that I could tell them.

"I had a vision." They seemed to understand now. They didn't ask what it was about, so I think that their main objective right now was to get to shore.

Ky held onto me tightly, not giving any sign of letting go this time. I didn't mind, but something really irked me about that vision.

I felt something on my leg, something… coming out of my leg! Oh my gosh, I was bleeding again! It's a good thing we're far too close to the shore for sharks to be living. The more blood I lose, the dizzier I feel.

We finally got to shore about five minutes later, and I limped on shore, and sat down to examine my leg. The wraps came off and it was almost gushing blood. I heard Ky come over, and I noticed a shocked look on his face.

"Maya! What happened?!" he asked me. He was so loud that it attracted Boomer to come over to me, and he looked shocked as well, but he put a lot of pressure on my leg to try to stop the blood loss.

I got a sewing needle and thread and I moved Boomer's hand and started to sew up my leg again. I knew that after this, they won't let me continue on, but I didn't care. I'll follow them anyway.

"Maya, what happened to your leg?" Ky asked me. I had to think of a lie quick.

"I must have hit my leg on coral or something when I jumped in or something." I told him. He seemed to buy it, but he still looked uneasy.

"Anyway, about that vision you had, what was it about?" Boomer asked me.

"Zair was heading towards Mt. Fuji." I told them. They looked really agitated, so I continued. "She didn't have her team mates with her though. She looked terrified even. Then, she got attacked with an Anti-Matter Swards attack." I finished. Ky looked kind of uneasy, and I think I knew why.

"But Maya, there are only a select number of warriors that can use that attack. I know for a fact that I can, but I wouldn't do that if it wasn't a kairu challenge, and plus, to state the obvious, Zair wouldn't exactly be running in terror from an attack if it was a kairu challenge. So it has to be someone that Zair is either afraid of, or she wasn't expecting the attack to come on." Ky noted. He was right, only a select few knew that attack. The question is, who could freak Zair out that much?


	2. Chapter 2

**I have this written down somewhere that's how I updated so fast compared to my other ones.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zair's POV

"Zane stop!" I screamed. Scratch that, the best I could scream. I was being choked by him and holding me against a tree by my neck. I could hardly breathe, but I don't think he cared.

"You helped Team Stax get the Kairu energy last time! You're going to pay!" My brother told me as he tightened his grip on my neck. I could feel myself losing consciousness. My lungs were desperate for oxygen, but I couldn't deliver what they so desired.

"Zane… I-I can't b-breathe…" I managed to choke out. All he did as a response was laugh. He was laughing at my pain and life ending! I couldn't believe that my own brother was doing this! And all this time, Techris was just standing there watching! Someone help me! Please!

Ky's POV

I was supporting Maya up while she walked with us, but I soon heard yelling coming from behind some trees up ahead. I went over and looked through them to find myself looking at a scene that include what looks to be Zane trying to choke the life out of Zair.

"Now we know who attacked her in my vision." Maya stated. I nodded and looked at Boomer. He was clenching his fists. He doesn't exactly like violence, and this certainly was enough of it. Time to move in, I thought.

"Let her go Zane!" I shouted as I got out from behind the trees. He got a growl on his face, clenched Zair's neck as tight as he could, or what I thought, and making her pass out to the ground. I heard an audible gasp from Maya, so I told her to go take care of her, without taking my eyes off of Zane of course, and to do the best she can to keep her alive. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her limp over, and lay Zair on her back.

"Kairu challenge!" Zane shouted, along with Techris. Boomer and I gladly accepted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this one was so short, but the next one will be longer, but some people wanted to know what happened to Zair, so there you go! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated! Here's the next chapter! And thank you soooo much for reviewing! I didn't know I was that good of a writer!  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Maya's POV

I was tending to Zair as Boomer and Ky were kicking Zane and Techris's ugly butts! Right now, Zair isn't looking too good. She might have a bent windpipe, along with a sprained ankle, and a few bruises. But worried me the most, was that she was barely breathing. I knew there was a ventilator in the X-Skaper, but I didn't have it with me.

"Guys, I have to take her back to the X-Skaper!" I yelled at Ky and Boomer. They shouted their understandings, and then I picked up Zair and, as fast as I could, ran back to the ship. But then I realized something… The ship is about a mile into the ocean!

Darn it!

Why did it have to be today that the ship breaks down?!

As I arrive at the bay where the three of us swam to, I see two things. One; the blood stain that came from my leg earlier, and two; THE X-SKAPER! How did that get here?!

"Maya," I hear a squeaky voice greet me, "What happened?!"

Mooky, of course! He must have fixed the ship for us and brought it to shore!

"Mooky, quick, set up the ventilator!" I tell him. Mooky nods and goes back into the ship, with me following, and I lay Zair down on the couch as Mooky comes back with the ventilator. I hook her up to it and turn it on, and I go into the kitchen area and get water for myself.

"Maya, what happened?" Mooky asked me. I sighed, and took a sip of my water.

"Zane was choking the life out of Zair for reasons unknown, and he only let go of her when Ky and Boomer challenged him to a Kairu battle. I brought her back here because she was having difficulty breathing." I explained to him. He nodded understandingly.

"Does Master Bodai know?" He asked me. I shook my head, realizing that I hadn't had time to tell him. I don't think he'll mind. I mean, I am just helping her so that she doesn't die.

Ky's POV

"I can't believe we beat them within the first five minutes!" Boomer exclaimed. I honestly can't believe it either. But what's even harder to believe that Maya was able to pick Zair up and carry her.

"Wait… Boomer?"

"Yeah?"

"Where was the ship the last time we saw it?" I asked him. He looked at me with wide eyes, probably realizing what I did now.

"About a mile from shore…" He hesitantly told me.

"How is Maya supposed to swim both herself and Zair a mile to the X-Skaper?"

"Magic?" Boomer said in a very unconvincing way.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I deadpanned.

Zair's POV

I feel pain. Searing pain all over my body. But then again, I also feel warmth. Now I remember what happened, I was being choked by Zane. Then, everything went dark.

I heard voices around me. They sounded calm, so I knew it wasn't Zane, so I immediately knew that I was safe.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I hear a familiar male voice ask. There must be more people in the room.

"As far as I can tell, she'll be fine as long as she stays on oxygen for a while longer." A female voice answered the male. They both sounded familiar… but I couldn't quite place them.

"Alright, well, what do we do when she wakes up? If she doesn't want to stay, we can't exactly make her." A new voice spoke. Again, familiar.

"I know Boomer, but we can't exactly let her go out there with no medical care can we? She has a sprained ankle, and her windpipe is slightly bent, there's no way she'll last out there without an oxygen tank and crutches." The female spoke. Wait, Boomer is on Team Stax… so if Boomer is there, then the other two must be Ky and Maya! That's who I was with!

I got the strength to open my eyes, and I looked around. It looks like I was in their ship. What was it called again? The X-Skaper? Yeah, I think that was it. My throat hurt really badly, but I gathered up all my strength to talk.

"W-what happened?"

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I figured that I should update sooner. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
